Return of the Andriods
by Warrior from beyond
Summary: The squeal to The Last Saiyan. Things get worse when an old friend comes but so does a new enemy.
1. Default Chapter

A/N this is the squeal to The Last Saiyan. I hope that you like this story.  
Return of the Andriods  
Disclamer: I do not own DBZ ok. A few of the warriors are made up.  
Ok now I'll alone now so have fun reading my story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Three years later Dr.Gero looked coldly at his computer as he watched Androids Number 8   
walk slowly over to Goku. "Hatchan how are you my friend"Goku cried out as soon as he saw his   
friend. "Hi Goku" said Hatchan. Goku began talking away, yet Dr.Gero's glaze moved from Goku   
to a solitary warrior who stood a bit away from the others, he had thick jet-black hair that   
stood up stiffly on his head and deep jet-black eyes. "Ed, who is that one worrior who stands   
away from the others"Dr. Gero asked one of his Androids. "Master, he is Prince Vegeta"Ed   
answered. "Vegeta, he has changed quite a bit" Dr.Gero muttered as he walked away.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Sam, keep it up lad. Chris be careful there. Ahmed. Illmi. John. Ed. Jamie.Steven.   
Montrell. Larry. Bob. Jr. Cindy. Kelly. Robbie. Ronda. Wanda. Vicki. Ruth. Angie.   
Melissa. Leah. Tonie. Dawn. Elizabeth"Dr.Gero called out the names of his Androids and looked   
at each one carefully. 'Six of them' Dr.Gero thought."Ronda, Wanda, Larry, Jamie, Montrell, and   
Kelly come to my office"Dr.Gero said to his six strongest Androids. The six Andriods followed   
Dr.Gero into dark office. Dr.Gero looked at his six Androids. "The six of you are about to go   
on a very difficult mission. You are going to go encounter a fellow named Goku, yet you might   
have some trouble with a friend of Goku's who goes by the name Vegeta "Dr.Gero told the six   
warriors. All six nodded their heads.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________   
Goku and Vegeta looked up as six worriors landed on the ground in front of them in a line. "Hi-er  
-who are you "Goku said. "Larry. Kelly. Ronda. Wanda. Montrell. Jamie"they answered in the   
order from right to left. Vegeta stared at the six worriors then suddenly he yelled"Kakorate,   
becareful those are Androids." Vegeta then lunged at the six worriors and easily blew up all six   
of the Androids. Goku looked at Vegeta and said"how do you know that they were Androids. "   
"They had those dead eyes like #18 and Hatchan do"Vegeta said looking around him. Vegeta walked   
slowly back in the house with Goku at his heels. Bulma stared at Vegeta and Goku, because they   
were both a bit figidy. Suddenly the phone began to ring, Vegeta quickly picked up the phone   
and said"hello." "Hello, my Androids, did you finish your mission?"Dr.Gero's voice sounded   
hopeful even though it was not one of his six that answered. "Gero your foolish Androids are   
dead, the six of them."Vegeta said then hung up the phone. "Explain"Bulma said. Vegeta rolled   
his eyes then told them what happened.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________   
Dr.Gero glared coldly out into space and said"Vegeta has changed but he must die.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Vegeta lay awake in bed long after everyone had goon to sleep. "Can't sleep Vegeta?"Bulma   
asked suddenly. "Nope"Vegeta said. Bulma rolled over and stared silently at her mate. "They   
came to kill Kakorate"Vegeta said suddenly. "Who"Bulma asked."Those six Androids"Vegeta answered.   
Neither one said anything for what seemed like hours. Then Vegeta rose up and kissed Bulma   
softly on the head, then went downstairs to think. After three hours Vegeta had no answers and   
was getting tired. "Vegeta you need to get some rest"Goku said. "I was scared "Vegeta said.   
"Huh?""A year ago you asked me why I trained every minute of every day. I was scared someone   
would be able to beat me like Frieza"Vegeta said turning red because of what he had said. Goku   
sat down by his friend and looked directly into Vegeta's face. Suddenly Goku's eyes widened at   
what he saw, 'Frieza stood calmly in front of Vegeta, then without warning Frieza lunged and   
began to fight against the eight year old saiyan worrior. Frieza beat the tar out of Vegeta who   
fell to the ground.' Goku just sat there and stared at Vegeta. "Did that really happen Vegeta"  
Goku asked. Vegeta just nodded. Goku shook his head then left his friend by hisself.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Wake up Bulma"Vegeta whispered to his mate shaking her softly awake. "Vegeta leave me   
alone I'm tring to sleep"Bulma said sleeply. Vegeta silently shook Bulma tring to wake her up.   
"What do you want?"Bulma snapped. Vegeta jumped back and looked uncertain "sorry"he said. Bulma   
stared at her huband and sighed. "What do you want?"Bulma repeated yet more calmly this time.   
"Let's go off world "Vegeta said calmly. Bulma raised her eye-brows and asked "where to?"   
Vegeta smirked slightly regaining his normal way and in a board tone said"Planet Namek."  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Sounds good to me"Piccolo said with a grin, everybody nodded thier heads. Vegeta looked   
slowly around him. He had just told them his plan to the gang. There were a few warriors that   
were new to the group like Tasha, Trunks' Lukours wife. Sakana, Trunks' and Tasha's little girl.  
There was Goten's wife who was a full-blooded saiyan warrior, who had changed her name so Goten   
could pronouse it. Her new name was Vicci. Marron had two daughters, Ashely and Michele. Bra   
also had two daughters, Briget and Trish but she also hd a son. Her husbaned had took their five   
year old son, Jacob, and left without a trace. There was also some missing from the gang, Tien   
and his best freind Chiaotzu were both on the newly wished back Planet Vegeta were they were   
learning to get along with the saiyans. Yamcha was also gone from the group, he had a wife named   
Kale. Tien had married Launch who had shown up a few years back, she too was gone. Pan was gone   
too. She was a wander and almost never to return. Other than that everyone was there. Just as   
strange Goku was not looking himself then, he looked monodrone.   
Suddenly the phone began to ring. Vegeta picked up the phone."Hello"Vegeta said.   
"Hello Vegeta" came a unfamilar voice."Who is this?"Vegeta snapped. "Don't worry about that,   
Prince" said the voice. Vegeta just stood there letting the words sink in, then he surprised   
everybody by saying: "Dr. Gero. How do you know that I'm a Prince?" Dr.Gero began to laugh on   
the other line."One of my Andriods told me" Dr. Gero said, "you made the mistake of killing my   
Androids." Dr. Gero said laughing, with that he hung up the phone. Vegeta did the same then   
pressed his back to the wall and slid down it. He quickly pulled off his left glove and stared   
at his hand which was a deep green. Vegeta pulled something from his coat. It was a dager.   
Vegeta sliced the dager right through the skin above his green hand which fell unto the floor   
then Vegeta slumped down to the ground. 


	2. So we meet again

Chapter 2   
Vegeta slowly opened his eyes. He was in a large white room. Vegeta looked around him   
and saw that his teammates were sleping. 'What are those idots doing, don't they know that we   
have work to do?' Vegeta thought angryly. He threw his left arm around to rest apon the rail.   
Suddenly he frose, there was a strip of white cloth on his hand. "What! Get this junk off my   
hand now!" Vegeta yelled waking up his teammates. Bulma jumped up and tried to get Vegeta to lay   
back down. Vegeta irnored his wife, too busy tring to get the gause off to pay attention. He   
stumpled because he wasn't watching and nearly fell. Instead he was lifted up to face a very   
white-faced Bulma. Piccolo silently put his new friend back on the ground and sliced through the   
gause with his nails. To their surprise Vegeta's hand was back to normal. " What in the name   
of Kami happened to you hand, " Piccolo yelled in deep surprise staring at Vegeta's hand. The   
other warriors slowly gathered around the three people. They were able to get Vegeta to sit down   
on the hospital bed. Vegeta sat still only because he wanted to. " What the heck happened to   
your hand? One minute it has been choped off the next its-its back to normal. " Piccolo said.   
"It is an ancient namekian tichnique, Nail would know, it just ask him he'll tell you, " Vegeta   
said slowly with a yawn. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Vegeta snapped.  
"Marcon" was the answer. "Come in" Vegeta said. Marcon and Contor came into the room. Contor   
was now 9 years old an a powerful young warrior. They were deeply surprised that Vegeta was   
sitting on a hospital bed. Vegeta told them his plan to go to Namek until they knew how strong  
the Andriods were and how for the saiyan to overcome the stuff that made their hands turn green   
and useless. Marcon nodded then said "I bet Sara would know how to overcome it." "Your right   
about that Marcon" came a female's voice by the door. Everybody looked up to see Sara and Nappa  
standing there watching them. "Hey Sara" Vegeta said. "So what do you think about my idea?"   
"Sounds good. Ready to go?" Sara said. Everybody nodded their heads yes. Sara nodded then   
everything began to raise one hand then things went black several seconds later the color went   
back to normal or at least as normal as the colors would ever be on New Namek. A few of the   
Nameks saw them and came over to see them.   
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Ok I know this is very short but that is all I can think on this topic. Please R&R. 


	3. Welcome Back to Namek

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. I do own Sara, Marcon, Contor and Mary  
though.  
  
Sorry it took so long. Have fun reading.  
  
Chapter 3: Welcome back to Namek  
  
Vegeta almost fell over but Sara caught him just in time. The Nameks saw that they needed help and ran forward to help. Vegeta jerked away from Sara in anger.  
  
"I don't need help" he snarled. Yet suddenly his Saiyan eyesight caught sight of a young child before it ducked behind Sara. Vegeta looked back at Sara then tilted his head toward the child.  
  
"Your kid?" he growled. Sara slowly nodded her head then reached down and gentally tugged the small child forward. Vegeta and the rest noticed that it was a girl. She had very short, spiky black hair and wide jet-black eyes.  
  
"What's you name kiddo" Goku asked. The girl tried to hide behind her mother but found out that her mom was too srawny to hide her.  
  
"Mary" she whispered in a soft yet low voice. Goku smiled his Son grin at her which seemed to confuse the little girl.  
  
"That is a nice name Mary" Goku said reaching out to tough the child's head. Mary withdrew slightly and growled. Before anybody could say anything the Namek people walked over.  
  
"Hello" one of them said. Goku turned and grinned at them as Dende walked forward.  
  
"Hello" he said then he told them what had happened on Earth. The Namek people accpted them with open arms.  
  
___________________________________Later that day  
  
"Who's kid is she?" Goku asked. Sara turned her eyes on her baby brother who was watching Mary play on the ground.  
  
"Mine" she replied. Goku reached up and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Who is her father?" he asked uncertainly. Sara smirked boredly.  
  
"Ask her" she said. Mary turned her own head toward Sara and frowned darkly.  
  
"Do not looking at me like that young lady" Sara said a dark look on her own face. Mary gave a sigh and eyed Goku warily.  
  
"Who is your father Mary?" Goku asked. Mary smirked.  
  
"The general" she answered. Goku stared at her in confusetion but Vegeta who had been doing sit-ups jerked up and stared at Sara in shock.  
  
"You mated with...him?" he demanded. Sara held up one of her gloved fingers showing Vegeta the ring on her finger. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"You have to do things properly do you?" he asked. Sara gave a slight nod then looked toward the door. Two minutes later Contor came walking in with a cold look on his face. Sara whished past Contor and went in search of Marcon. She found Marcon resting her head against a tree.  
  
"Marcon" Sara whispered.  
  
"Raditz?" Marcon whispered softly.  
  
"No. I'm afraid that I'm just Sara" came the soft male-like replied. Marcon sighed.  
  
"I know Sa. I just miss him now more than ever. He missed Contor's years of growth" Marcon turned her dark eyes to her sister-in-law. Suddenly she gave a half-hearted smile.  
  
"Hey you never told me the father of your sweet baby girl" she said. Sara smiled then she and Marcon flew for several minutes before she answered.  
  
"Nappa" she said. Marcon gasped in shock.  
  
"Nappa!! Oh no what does she have from him because she has your lookes" she mumered.  
  
"Unfortionately she has his temper" Sara replied.  
  
"Oh no!!!! That is not good at all" Marcon cried. Sara couldn't help it she burst out laughing. Marcon smiled happily as she watched the other female Saiyan.  
  
"You are right Marcon it is not good at all" said Sara around her laughter. Marcon smiled and then the two females brust out laughing for several minutes.  
  
___________________________________In Otherworld  
  
Raditz was training in Heaven not bothering to look at the dead people all around him. Suddenly he froze and looked out in space the bond between him and Marcon as strong as ever.  
  
"Sara has a daughter by Nappa?" he whispered in confusetion. A warrior was watching Raditz train and his eyes widened in shock at Raditz's words. Slowly he flew up to Raditz and watched him from behind.  
  
"Your sure about that?" he asked finally. Raditz swerved around and slid into a fighting position before he reaconized the Saiyan male standing in front of him.  
  
"Father" he growled. Bardock silently watched his oldest son glare at him.  
  
"You sure?" Bardock repeated. Raditz stared at him for several seconds before he asked,  
  
"Sure of what?"  
  
Bardock snickered.  
  
"That Sara has a daughter with Nappa."  
  
"Sara told Marcon that she did" Raditz replied coldly. Bardock frowned.  
  
"There is no way that your hearing is that good" he replied.  
  
"Marcon is a Saiyan! I can hear what she hears" Raditz yelled.  
  
"In other words you have bonded with her" Bardock sneered. Before Raditz could answer King Kai called to him.  
  
"You have three children; that yourself that question" Raditz growled as he flew off to see what King Kai wanted. Bardock smiled truely as he watched his oldest child fly away from him,  
  
"Yes" he whispered softly.  
  
King Kai looked serious for the first time in his long life.  
  
"Raditz, your brother has asked that you be sent to Namek so that you can help them fight with the Andriods" he said yet his voice seemed angry as if that was a terrible reason to have your brother brought back to life. Yet Raditz nodded and went with King Kai to the edge of the platform that they were standing on.  
  
"I guess that I will see you when you die again" King Kai said. Raditz glanced at the man he had come to think of a friend that he had never had growing up.  
  
"Bye old friend" Raditz said as he was telaported down to Namek. Carefully so that he would not be seen Raditz hid in the shadopws watching everyone. Vegeta and Goku were sparing together while te others were watching them all but Sara that is. Raditz's little sister kept looking toward where Raditz was standing. Suddenly Sara spoke.  
  
"Why are you standing in the shadows? Don't you know that she can sence you? You are making things worse!" she yelled in anger.  
  
Review!!! 


End file.
